Inazuma Eleven: Brasil 2014
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Como el nombre dice arriba fic del mundial del 2014 se aceptan Oc y algo que no puse en la historia para las personas que quieran tener avatares (kenshis) me dicen en el review
1. Prologo

Sin más nada que decir aquí empieza un nuevo proyecto Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece bla bla bla el típico disclaimer que siempre escribo y acá vamos.

* * *

Comentarista: ¡Y EH AQUÍ LO TIENEN, MUCHO ESFUERZO, TRABAJO ARDUO, LOS SUEÑOS DE ESTOS CHICOS QUE SUPERARON TODO RETO, EL GRAN CAMPEON DEL MUNDO, Y EL NOMBRE DEL EQUIPO ES….

¡MAMORU!

Endo: equipo… ¿Mamoru?... qué equipo se llama así… oh un trofeo muchas gracias… zzzz

¡MAMORU!... bah supongo que está soñando de nuevo con futbol… salió igual a su abuelo… aunque papá no soñaba muchísimo como mi hijo -sube a la habitación de Endo y lo encuentra alzando su almohada.

Endo: le doy gracias a mi familia y a la academia por este trofeo al mejor actor.

Al parecer hasta en sus sueños se desconcentra… Mamoru hijo despierta te llego una carta…

Endo: zzz…. Quémala… zzz

Bueno aunque es del señor Hibiki pero si tu lo dices la quemo

Endo: carta de Hibiki-sempai presta -le quita la carta-veamos…..

¿Y?

Endo: Eh tengo que ir a contarles a los chicos nos vemos -sale de la casa .

Roma, Italia.

Fidio: veamos… estimado equipo de los Orpheos bla bla bla bla a través de esta carta bla bla bla le invitamos a participar bla bla bla en el mundial de Brasil 2014, la fase clasificatoria se realizara dentro de una semana atentamente bla bla bla

Londres, Inglaterra.

Edgar: Una carta veamos… estimado equipo de lo Queen Knight's… se les invita a participar en el mundial de Brasil 2014… la fase clasificatoria será dentro de una semana…

San Diego, California, Estados Unidos.

Mark: el mundial de Brasil 2014 bla bla bla atentamente bla bla bla

Dylan: ¡YAHHOOO! SE VIENE OTRO MUNDIAL BABY

Madrid, España.

Iniesta: mundial de Brasil 2014… ya ganamos el del 2010 y la Eurocopa... a bueno ya será… vamos a Brasil.

Buenos Aires, Argentina

Therese: mundial de Brasil 2014… el anterior no hicimos nada por Alemania pero ahora Argentina ganara…

Congo.

Roccoco: mundial de Brasil 2014 eh… ya era hora aun espero volver a competir contra Fidio y Endo.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora no voy a escribir mas de los necesario ahora seré breve… este va ser mi último proyecto de un fic largo… porque pues ya tengo 17 años el próximo años serán 18 y además seré estudiante universitario tengo en 3 semanas la prueba para entrar a la universidad así que dejare todos los países a los que ustedes pueden poner sus Oc: Italia, Inglaterra, Alemania, España, Estados Unidos, Argentina, Brasil, Chile, Estados Unidos, Francia, Australia, Suecia, México, Uruguay y Portugal… esos son y ahora los siguientes puntos:

-¿Por qué no Japón?: La experiencia de mi anterior fic de la copa América me demostró que no es nada fácil tener Oc en Japón y que tengan el mismo protagonismo que los jugadores del anime. Así que si quieren pueden ser gerentes de algún equipo se quieren incluso Japón pero esta vez va difícil y con el tiempo que dispongo no estoy para eso.

-¿Qué paso con América?: si lo sé y no me olvidado de la copa América pero como ya he dicho este es mi último proyecto así que se lo tuve que dejar a alguien más para que se encargue.

-El límite: esto es algo siempre ha de estar presente y es que lo repito… debido a que España es campeón mundial y campeón de la Eurocopa deduzco que habrán varios que querían jugar por España pero no quiero que todos vayan al mismo equipo se los pido por favor y para eso puse varios equipos.

Eso es todo… tiene tres semanas para definir a que equipo van piénsenlo bien y además sus técnicas con su descripción por qué no voy a adivinar como es la técnica… eso es todo yo me retiro por ahora este es Frost y have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Frost: muy bien luego de dejar las cosas claras ya definí como seria todo esto… Inazuma Eleven la Copa America y Brasil 2014 serán dos historias distintas diferente… ahora dejemos de tanto parloteo y empezamos el fic Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, algunos Oc de otros escritores tampoco me pertenecen, jugadores de Inazuma Eleven y algunos reales tienen entre 17 y 18, nótese que el aspecto de los jugadores de Inazuma Japan empieza a parecerse un poco a los que tienen en Inazuma Eleven GO ejemplo Endo y Goenji tienen la piel un poco mas morena, Kido tiene mas rastas, Hiroto y Tsunami ya empieza a usar lente etc., además el uniforme del equipo cambia al de Inazuma Legend Japan, palabras entre * * son pensamientos ¡EMPEZAMOS!

* * *

Aaaaaaaaai wo kometeeeeee  
kokoro wo kotoba ni sureba kimochi wa tsu tsu tsu tsutawarunda

aijou ya yuujou ga nanna no katte  
tashi ka na koto wa dare mo shiranakute  
sugu ni kotae wa mitsukara naikara  
tesaguride sagasu hontou no imi  
sokoniha kanarade kisuna no hikari ga aruto shinji ta!  
kitto kodoku zembutori haratte  
egao ni narerun da

ai wo komete kokoro wo kotoba ni sureba  
kimochi wa tsutawarun da  
ai wo komete kokoro wo hitotsu ni sureba  
minna nakama ni narerun da

omoidase yo  
bokura wa shiawase ni naru tame ni umarete te te kitan da  
sou daro!?  
bokura wa shiawase ni suru tame ni umarete te te kita kara

* * *

Endo: debo decirles a los chicos sobre esto -corriendo a toda velocidad.

En otra parte.

Kido: eh Kido algo anda mal acá.

Kido: así… ¿Qué cosa?

Goenji: está muy tranquilo este día.

Kido: y que tiene ¬¬

Goenji: comúnmente Endo debería estar entrenando por ahí pero no lo he visto en ninguna parte.

Kido: um… tienes razón ya nos hubiéramos encontrado con el.

Goenji: a lo mejor por fin tendré un día sin ninguna molestia.

Endo: ¡EEEEEHHH KIDO GOENJI!

Goenji: bueno era muy bonito para ser verdad -.-

Kido: que pasa Endo.

Endo: eh tengo una nota de…

Goenji: del entrenador Hibiki -.-

Endo: no esté decía comisión de futbol de la Fifa.

Kido: un momento la Fifa la misma asociación de futbol a nivel mundial.

Endo: eso parece lo decía el sobre.

Goenji. Y que dice la carta.

Endo: pues….

Goenji/Kido: si ¬¬

Endo: dice…

Goenji/Kido: si O_O

Endo: está en blanco -mostrando el papel.

Goenji: ¡SOLO VINISTE ACA PARA MOSTRARNOS UNA CARTA EN BLANCO! Ò_Ó

Kido: eh Goenji tranquilo -tomando la carta- está en blanco porque Endo la estaba mirando del otro lado.

Goenji: te salvaste del balonazo que te iba a dar en la cara pikachu ¬¬

Endo: que acaso me parezco a pikachu.

Goenji: déjame pensar… si ¬¬

Kido: veamos que dice….. "Estimado capitán de Inazuma Japan, Mamoru Endo…. le informamos que el equipo de Inazuma Japan está calificado para participar en el torneo para encontrar al último representante de así para la copa del mundo de Brasil...

Endo: ¿el último clasificado?

Goenji. Si creo que hace una semana oí que el equipo de Afrodi Corea los Dragones de Fuego habían clasificado a una copa…

Endo: corea clasifico.

Goenji: si derrotaron con facilidad a Arabia y clasificaron a una copa eso fue lo que oí en la televisión.

Kido: yo también oí de eso… son dos equipos que vencieron también con facilidad a sus rivales… eran Rusia el colmillo blanco y China La Gran Muralla… nunca oí de ellos pero deben ser grandes rivales.

Endo: China y Rusia… da igual seguro que ganaremos.

Kido: veamos -volviendo a leer la carta- "…. Dentro de una semana se realizara el sorteo de los cuatro equipos que disputaran el último puesto para ir a Brasil, el equipo ya ha sido registrado por el señor Hibiki Seigou y con su entrenador Michiya, Kudo… eso es todo se despide atentamente… Michelle Platini presidente de la Fifa"

Corea del Sur.

Cartero: carta para el entrenador de corea Choi Kang-Hee.

Kang-hee: Soy yo -toma la carta- gracias…

Cartero: de nada -le tira agua en la cara al entrenador.

Kang-hee: y eso porque fue ¬¬

Cartero: por que I am mother father gentleman.

Kang-Hee: Veamos… bueno ya era tiempo que llegara la invitación… ¡EH CHICOS A ENTRENAR!

Capitulo 2: "Volvemos a ser Inazuma Japan"

De vuelta a Japón.

Endo/Kido Goenji:-viendo el televisor en el restaurante de Hibiki

En la TV

Presentador: finalmente ha llegado el día en que se conocerán los cuatro equipos que jugaran por el último cupo del continente asiático… ya se saben los nombres de tres equipos que representaran al continente asiático: Corea, Rusia y China… ahora se realizara el sorteo para ver quién será el último equipo asiático en ir a Brasil y estos son -apuntando a una pantalla gigante y se revelan cuatro equipos- en primer lugar los ganadores de la FFI Inazuma Japan… en segundo lugar el equipo de Corea del Sur los Tigres Blancos… en tercer lugar el equipo de Qatar Los Leones del Desierto y por último el equipo de India las Cobras Rojas… ahora veamos cómo serán los partidos…

Endo: *no importa quién sea ganaremos*

Presentador: Estos son -la pantalla muestra los equipos- y eh aquí los primeros partidos y estos son… Qatar contra Japón y India contra Corea del Sur... durante esta clasificatoria será solo un partido entre los equipos por lo tanto el equipo que pierda su partido será eliminado y el que gane ira a la final

Kido: otra vez Qatar.

Endo: Como sea ahora a entrenar.

Hibiki: queras decir hora de empacar.

Endo: de que habla O.O

Hibiki: Endo te envié esa carta hace un mes que no la viste.

Endo: pues… creo que no me di cuenta ^ ^U

Goenji: ¡ENDO!

Endo: lo lamento yo no quise…

Hibiki: ya dejen de pelear vayan a sus casa y empaquen mañana saldrá el avión que nos llevara a Arabia nos encontraremos con el resto del equipo allá.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto de Arabia.

Endo: hace… demasiado calor X_X

Kido: es como estar dentro de un horno y eso que activaron el aire acondicionado.

Goenji: no se cómo puede vivir gente aquí ¬¬

Hibiki: ya no sean niñas nos llevaran al hotel ahí estará más fresco.

En el hotel.

Hibiki: muy bien llegue con los que faltaban.

Kudo: ya era hora… que le pasa a Endo.

Endo: necesito… agua X_X

Kido: digamos que no se ha acostumbrado al calor.

¿?: aquí tienes Endo-kun -sosteniendo un vaso de agua.

Endo: a-a-agua… ¡AGUA! -tomando el vaso- ¡OH SAGRADO NECTAR DE LOS DIOSES QUE POSEIDON TE ALLA CREADO!

Kido: eso… fue interesante.

Goenji: me pregunto cómo será cuando tiene hambre.

Endo: gracias… A-Aki.

Aki: hola Endo-kun ^ ^

¿?: ejem… interrumpimos algo.

Endo:-tomando toda el agua de una sola vez- Tsunami nos vemos de nuevo.

Tsunami: lo mismo digo Endo.

Endo: Kazemaru, Tachimukai, Kabeyama, Kogure, Tobitaka

¿?: que acaso estoy pintado aquí.

Kido: si esa es tu forma de decir hola Fudo lo mismo digo.

Fudo: dilo como quieras.

Sakuma: tenemos mucho tiempo para intentar que se lleven bien ustedes dos -.-

Kido/Fudo: ni de broma ¬¬

Someoka: Goenji que hay.

Goenji: tanto tiempo Someoka.

Hijikata: y no vas a saludarnos.

Toramaru: Hola Goenji-san

Fubuki: tanto tiempo sin vernos Goenji.

Goenji: si es cierto.

Haruna: genial todos reunidos de nuevo.

Natsumi: volver a ser Inazuma Japan.

Kudo: muy bien como todos ya están reunidos les explicare como es esto… como ustedes han de saber dentro de unos meses se hará el mundial de Brasil 2014, este mundial es muy diferente a los que ustedes vivieron en la FFI de hace unos años, este mundial trae muchos más equipos algunos que ustedes jamás han conocido…

Hibiki: cada región del mundo tiene un cierto número de equipos que clasificaran al mundial… nosotros como parte de Asia estamos compitiendo para ser el ultimo que clasificara en esta región.

Kudo: Corea Los dragones de fuego, Rusia El colmillo blanco y China La gran muralla son los clasificados y nosotros estamos en este pequeño torneo que definirá al último clasificado así que a entrenar.

30 minutos después.

Endo: genial estos uniformes de donde los sacaron.

Haruna: el ministro Zaizen los envió como un regalo dijo que ya debían empezar a verse como verdaderos jugadores de Japón.

Kudo: Qatar puede soportar horas bajo el calor del desierto por eso entrenaran bajo el sol para que se vayan acostumbrando de a poco al calor… muy bien a trotar.

Endo: ok vamos todos.

Todos: ¡HAI!

5 segundos después.

Endo: mucho… calor X_X

Toramaru: veo la luz… y quema X_X

Fubuki: ve al desierto decían será divertido decían X_X

Natsumi: cinco segundos.

Haruna: creo que tardaran mas en acostumbrase.

Aki: iré por el agua -.-U

Kudo: *vuelve a ser entrenador de Japón decían será muy sencillo decían* ¬¬

* * *

Lo se les debo el partido pero tengo una carga de trabajos que tengo que hacer y tardare un poco en escribir… los que mandaron los reviews el capitulo anterior están en los equipos y todavía los que no han entrado en la historia pueden hacerlo todavía… bueno eso es todo por ahora el próximo capítulo será más largo y aparecerán todos se los prometo… See-ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Del creador de Inazuma Slender, Inazuma Pokemon, Inazumaton y varios otros llega el fin de todo, la ultima vez, ¡EL FIN YA ESTA A…

Frost: ok que es todo esto ¬¬

Eh… bueno… ¡ADIOS!

Frost: ok eso fue raro, bueno como sea les traigo el tercer capítulo Inazuma Eleven Brasil 2014, ahora el disclaimer Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, jugadores reales, Oc, técnicas y Kenshis de otros autores no me pertenecen, pero esta historia me pertenece, esta historia se ubica cuatro años después de la FFI por lo que jugadores de Inazuma Eleven, reales y Oc tienen entre 16 y 18 años, palabras entre * * son pensamiento. ¡QUE EMPIECE EL FIC!

Así se me olvidaba, una dedicatoria a mi amigo Shirou Kiyama, te lo debía y ahora he cumplido, suerte y da lo mejor en tus fics.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaai wo kometeeeeee  
kokoro wo kotoba ni sureba kimochi wa tsu tsu tsu tsutawarunda

aijou ya yuujou ga nanna no katte  
tashi ka na koto wa dare mo shiranakute  
sugu ni kotae wa mitsukara naikara  
tesaguride sagasu hontou no imi  
sokoniha kanarade kisuna no hikari ga aruto shinji ta!  
kitto kodoku zembutori haratte  
egao ni narerun da

ai wo komete kokoro wo kotoba ni sureba  
kimochi wa tsutawarun da  
ai wo komete kokoro wo hitotsu ni sureba  
minna nakama ni narerun da

omoidase yo  
bokura wa shiawase ni naru tame ni umarete te te kitan da  
sou daro!?  
bokura wa shiawase ni suru tame ni umarete te te kita kara

* * *

"Un nuevo nivel, la leyenda de las flamas del desierto"

Primer día de entrenamiento, un absoluto fracaso, el calor de Qatar provoco cansancio en todos los jugadores que ni conseguían correr ni diez segundos sin caer desmayados por el calor, finalmente el entrenador Kudo decidió terminar con el entrenamiento por ese día. El calor del día paso a la fría noche del desierto, todos decidieron ir a descansar, salvo por el chico que todos conocemos que entrena hasta altas horas de la noche con un neumático.

Endo: Una vez más -gira su cuerpo de manera similar a su técnica Magin The Hand, pero al volver a ver el neumatico lleva su mano al suelo creando dos alas color amarillo -God Hand- crea una mano con alas pero esta desaparece casi al instante haciendo que el neumático impacte contra él, pero logro resistir el impacto evitando caer -maldición casi lo tenía-.

Aki: sigues dándote golpes verdad Endo.

Endo:-sonríe- bueno hay cosas que no cambian.

Un rato después.

Aki: ya veo otra libreta -dijo viendo la libreta siempre caracterizada por ser un montón de rayas tiradas al azar- *no entiendo nada de esto* y lo que intentabas hacer era…

Endo: esta -señalando una página de la libreta, era un montón de rayas, algo que parecía una mano con alas y algo parecido a un balón- dice "el corazón del jugador será sus alas para volar, y estas se volverán su escudo".

Aki: ya veo, pero aun sigues dándote golpes con el neumático al parecer -sonriendo.

Endo: eh pero ahora soy más consciente de mi entrenamiento.

Aki: pero aun me acuerdo cuando años atrás llegabas a clases con las marcas del neumático en la cara -riendo.

Endo: si ya lo sé -sonrojado al recordar los días en que iba al instituto con la cara con marcas rojas por los golpes que sufría con el neumático.

Aki: así ya recordé algo, Ichinose te mando un mensaje hace unos días.

Endo: Ichinose.

Aki: si, dijo que espera que clasifiques al mundial, porque te demostrara de lo que es verdaderamente capaz.

Endo: con que eso dijo eh -toma el neumático de nuevo- ¡MUY BIEN A SEGUIR ENTRENANDO!

Al día siguiente:

Estadio de Qatar.

Keita: ¡LLEGO EL DIA! ¡INAZUMA JAPAN SE ENFRENTARA A QATAR LOS LEONES DEL DESIERTO EN ESTE TORNEO QUE DEFINIRA AL ULTIMO CLASIFICADO DE ASIA! ¡ESTE ES MI PRIMER PARTIDO PROFESIONAL QUE COMENTO! ¡AGRADEZCO A TODOS QUE HICIERON ESTO POSIBLE A MI PADRE, A MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO, A LA ACADEMIA! -llorando de la emoción (Este es el chico que siempre seguía al Raimon comentando los partidos, y como su sueño era ser un comentarista como su padre le cumplimos su sueño).

Goenji: es bueno ver que por fin pudo concretar su sueño -.-U

Fubuki: los sueños se cumplen creo ^ ^U

Kudo: muy bien chicos a pesar de haber tenido dos días de entrenamiento que fueron totalmente un fracaso por el calor creo en ustedes para ganar el partido, pero no quiero estupideces -mirando a Endo.

Endo: oiga entiendo la indirecta pero ya no cometo estupideces -apoya la mano en la mesa con agua y esta resbala botando el agua- fue un accidente no cuenta.

Kudo: ¬¬

Inazuma Japan.

Portero: Endo (capitán).

Defensa: Tsunami, Hijikata, Kabeyama, Tobitaka.

Medio Campistas: Fudo, Kido, Sakuma.

Delanteros: Hiroto, Goenji, Fubuki.

Banco: Tachimukai, Kogure, Kazemaru, Toramaru, Someoka.

Entrenador: Michiya Kudo.

Qatar (es el mismo equipo que apareció en el anime y el juego).

Portero: Nasser.

Defensa: Farouk, Bjorn Kyle (capitán), Jamad, Saila.

Medio campo: Mahadi, Sulayman, Armand, Jassin.

Delanteros: Abdullah, Ismail.

Banco: Hamad, Amed, Djibril, Rajab, Siddique.

Entrenadora: Eliza Manon.

Kudo: muy bien chicos quiero que den lo mejor y recuerden tal vez les ganaron pero no es para que se confíen.

Todos: HAI

En el banco de Qatar.

Eliza: aprendimos de los errores ahora no los cometeremos de nuevo.

Todos: si.

Eliza: Kyle.

Kyle: si entrenadora.

Eliza: recuerda empiecen sin menor esfuerzo y luego den el golpe de gracia al final del primer tiempo -mira al banco de Japón- eso nos dará la victoria.

Arbitro: Mamoru Endo de Japón, Bjorn Kyle de Qatar vengan para elegir quien partirá con el lanzamiento de una moneda.

Endo: cara.

Kyle: hasanan (ok bien en árabe).

Endo: eh que dijo -confundido.

Arbitro: ok -lanza la moneda.

Endo: le entendió O_O

Arbitro: cruz comienza Qatar.

Kyle: mucha suerte, tal vez sean muchos goles los que recibirán, creo que serán… aḥad ʿaašar o iṯbā ʿaašar (once o doce) -se va.

Endo: que serán qué cosa.

Arbitro: solo ve a la portería chico.

Keita: Qatar dará la patada inicial.

Kyle: *Inazuma Japan, esto se acaba aquí*

Piiiii

Keita: Mahadi avanza con el balón por el campo de Japón, Qatar ataca con todo.

Fubuki: Shin Snow Angel.

Mahadi: q-q-que f-f-frio ¡ACHU!

Keita: Fubuki roba el balón y se dirige a la portería rival.

Fubuki: *debemos tratar de anotar lo más rápido posible* Goenji.

Goenji: te sigo.

Fubuki:-corriendo a toda velocidad salta y da una patada al balón el cual es golpeado por varias garras- Wolf Legend G3.

Goenji: Shin -salta girando en espiral de fuego hacia el balón- Bakunetsu Screw -golpea el balón.

Keita: ¡GOENJI DA MAS FUERZA AL TIRO DE FUBUKI!

Nasser:-da giros levantando arena con el pie la cual empieza a crea un remolino de arena- Storm Rider V4 -de una patada manda varias ondas azules que junto a la tormenta detienen el tiro- fue fácil -cae al piso para tomar el balón.

Keita: ¡NASSER CONSIGUE DETENER EL TIRO DE INAZUMA JAPAN! -Nasser lanza el balón al campo rival y cae en los pies de Kido- ¡QUE ES ESTO! ¡NASSER ACABA DE DARLE EL BALON A KIDO! ¿Habrá sido un error?

Kido: *no, no es un error, quieren provocarnos*

Sakuma: ¡EH KIDO!

Kido: allá va -da el pase.

Sakuma: la tengo.

Jamad: Desert Storm -da una salto hacia atrás levantando gran cantidad de arena que ciega al rival.

Sakuma: *no veo nada*

Keita: ¡JAMAD ROBA EL BALON A SAKUMA MIENTRAS ESTABA CEGADO PORLA ARENA!.

Jamad: ¡ISMAIL! -da el pase.

Ismail:-hace una finta pasando a Kabeyama y Hijikata- ¡CAPITAN! -da el pase a Kyle.

Keita: ¡BJORN KYLE RECIBE EL BALON Y AVANZA SIENDO SEGUIDO POR TSUNAMI!

Kyle: demasiado lento.

Keita: ¡DEJA ATRÁS A TUSNAMI! ¡AHORA ESTA SOLO CONTRA ENDO!

Endo: *aquí viene*

Kyle:-levanta el balón- Mirage Shoot -patea el balón creando un gran brillo dividiendo al balón en dos- V3 -el balón vuelve a convertirse en uno y se dirige al arco.

Endo: *lo intentare* -gira su cuerpo similar a Majin The hand, al volver lleva su mano al suelo creando dos alas- God Hand -crea una gran mano con alas pero estas desaparecen quedando solo la gran mano- *oh no, no de nuevo* -la mano por si sola detiene el tiro- ¿eh?

Keita: ¡LO CONSIGUIO! ¡ENDO DETIENE CON FACILIDAD EL TIRO DE BJORN KYLE!

Endo:-viendo el balón- fue más fácil de lo que creí.

En el banco de Japón.

Tachimukai: ese tiro fue muy sencillo de detener.

Kogure: seguramente el tiro era muy débil.

Aki: no Endo estaba practicando esa técnica ayer y aun está incompleta.

Haruna: bueno al menos no fue gol.

Kudo: mmm… *que intentan hacer*

De vuelta al campo.

Endo: eh bueno, allá va Kido -lanza el balón.

Kido: Fudo -da el pase.

Fudo:-hace una finta dejando atrás a Jassin y Armand- Kido -da el pase.

Keita: ¡KIDO, SAKUMA Y FUDO AVANZAN A LA PORTERIA DE NASSER!

Kido:- salta y silba llamando a unos pingüinos purpuras que giran en torno a el, Fudo, Sakuma y el balón.

Los tres: Koutei Penguin 3 -patean el balón que sale disparado al arco seguido por los pingüinos.

Keita: ¡GRAN TIRO DE INAZUMA JAPAN!

Natsumi: muy bien.

Kabeyama: lo lograron.

Nasser:-sonriendo.

Kido: *porque tan confiado*.

Nasser: otro tiro fácil -coloca sus manos en el piso, luego las levanta ambas manos creando grandes columnas de arena enfrente de el que atrapan el balón- Sand Tomb -da una palmada a la arena haciendo que esta comprima el balón, luego esta cae al suelo y el balón cae también sin fuerzas- buen tiro pero no es suficiente.

Kido/Fudo/Sakuma: ¡QUE!

Keita: ¡KOUTEI PENGUIN 3 FUE DETENIDO!

Nasser:-ve al banco de Qatar y dirige su mirada a la entrenador la cual asiente- muy bien es hora -da una fuerte patada al balón- ¡KYLE!

Hiroto: ese tiro es mío -salta por el balón pero es detenido por Farouk y Saila.

Keita: Hiroto es detenido por dos defensas de Qatar, el balón llega sin problemas.

Kyle: veo que ya es el fin -patea el suelo violentamente creando fuego negro detrás de el.

Goenji: que eso.

Kabeyama: e-e-eso es…

Hijikata: no se pero no es nada bueno -del fuego aparece una calavera negra cubierta por una túnica y con dos sables en sus manos.

Kyle: se acabo -la calavera y la espadas se envuelven en fuego- Guerrero de las llamas oscuras, Jariyi.

En el banco de Japón.

Someoka: esa cosa…

Natsumi: salió de el…

Kazemaru: esto no se ve bien.

De vuelta al campo.

Kyle: esto es la victoria de Qatar -patea el balón contra el suelo el cual se cubre de fuego- Flare Cross -patea el balón y su Kenshin con las espadas lo golpea también dándole fuerza al tiro el cual avanza en una gran llamarada.

Tsunami/Hijikata: lo detendremos -ambos avanzan hacia el tiro pero son enviados lejos por la fuerza del tiro.

Endo: God -crea un gran demonio amarillo con una capa roja- CATCH G5 - detiene el tiro pero es vencido con facilidad.

Keita: ¡GOOOOOOOOOL KYLE ANOTA EL PRIMER GOL DEL PARTIDO!

Endo: increíble.

Tobitaka: esa cosa sea lo que sea es muy fuerte.

Hiroto: esto lo veo difícil.

Piiiiiiiii

Keita: ¡TERMINA EL PRIMER TIEMPO! ¡INAZUMA JAPAN PIERDE POR UN GOL A CERO!

En el banco de Japón.

Kudo: Endo está bien.

Endo: si lo estoy pero…

Kudo: si yo también estoy sorprendido por esa cosa.

Tobitaka: una mejor pregunta es ¿Cómo detener a esa cosa?

Kudo: no se pero no hay que dejar que vuelva a atacar, quiero que no dejen tirar a Bjorn Kyle otra vez.

Todos: ¡HAI!

Arbitro: Japón vuelva al campo se va a jugar el segundo tiempo.

Endo: vamos todavía podemos.

Todos: si.

Kudo: *es tal como lo que Hibiki me dijo*

Flashback.

Hibiki: últimamente se han dado noticias que en los partidos ciertos jugadores han creado lo que se les denomina "avatares", estos son capaces de hacer tiros, quitar balones, defender e incluso atrapar tiros, no sé si Qatar también sea capaz de esto pero te recomiendo tener mucho cuidado.

Fin del Flashback.

Kudo: *más vale que anoten rápido e intentar de que Qatar no haga goles*

Piiiiiiiiii

Keita: ¡JAPON INICIA EL SEGUNDO TIEMPO! ¡GOENJI AVANZA POR EL CAMPO RIVAL!

Goenji: Kido -da el pase.

Kido: la tengo -Farouk se pone ante el- Shin Illusion Ball -pasa al oponente- Goenji -da el pase.

Keita: ¡GOENJI TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ANOTAR!

Goenji: ¡FUBUKI!

Fubuki: ¡HAI!

Goenji/Fubuki: ¡CROSS FIRE!

Keita: ¡CROSS FIRE AVANZA CON FUERZA!

Nasser: Sand Tomb -detiene el balón.

Keita: ¡DETIENEN OTRO TIRO DE JAPON!

Nasser: CAPITAN -lanza el balón.

Kyle:-salta por el balón.

Tsunami: oh no lo harás -salta y de un cabezazo saca el balón del campo.

Keita: ¡TSUNAMI SACA EL BALON! ¡SAQUE DE BANDA PARA QATAR!

Kudo: arbitro un cambio.

Keita: Sale Fubuki y entra Hiroto.

Sulayman: Abdullah -lanza el balón.

Hijikata: Super Shikofumi V3 -crea un pie gigante que va sobre el rival, luego pisa el suelo y el pie cae sobre Abdullah robándole el balón- *maldición* -ve a todos marcados por rivales.

Keita: Hijikata se queda sin nadie a quien darle el balón.

Hijikata: *alguien* -ve a Goenji quien asiente- muy bien ¡ALLA VA! -patea el balón.

Keita: ¡PASE PARA GOENJI PERO ESTE ESTA MARCADO POR DOS RIVALES!

Toramaru: Es mía -salta y captura el balón.

Keita: ¡TORAMARU CAPTURA EL BALON BURLANDO A LA DEFENSA DE QATAR!

Goenji: Hiroto, Toramaru.

Hiroto/Toramaru: Ok

Goenji/Hiroto/Toramaru: Grand Fire G5 -el tiro manda a volar a todos los defensas.

Nasser: maldición.

Kyle:-se pone frente el tiro- Jariyi -su Kenshin detiene el balón mandándolo por el aire- lo detuve -su Kenshin desaparece- ¡QUE!

Keita: ¡HIROTO SALTA POR EL BALON! ¡ESTA LIBRE PARA TIRAR!

Hiroto: Tenkuu Otoshi V3 -el balón pasa por el lado de Kyle y Nasser y entra a la portería.

Keita: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL HIROTO ANOTA EL PRIMERO PARA JAPON!.

Endo: ¡MUY BIEN HIROTO!

Nasser: maldición -dando un puñetazo al suelo con fuerza.

Kyle: tranquilo anotare de nuevo.

Keita: ¡EL PARTIDO AVANZA QUEDAN POCOS MINUTOS!

Kyle: *Qatar no va a perder de nuevo y mucho menos contra ellos* -pasa a Kido y Sakuma.

Fudo: no te dejare pasar.

Kyle:-hace una finta y pasa a Fudo- ¡QATAR NO PUEDE PERDER! ¡APARECE JARIYI!

Keita: ¡BJORN KYLE QUIERE TERMINAR DEFINITVAMENTE CON JAPON!

Endo: *no voy a caer*

Kyle: ¡FLARE CROSS! -el tiro avanza a toda fuerza.

Kabeyama: The Mountain V3 -su técnica es superada.

Tobitaka: Shinkuma V3 -consigue retener el balón un rato pero su técnica también es superada.

Endo: no voy a dejar que el balón pase ¡GOD CATCH G5!

Keita: ¡ENDO LUCHA POR DETENER EL BALON!

Endo: *todos confían en mí y no los voy a decepcionar* -detiene el balón.

Keita: ¡LO LOGRA! ¡DETIENE EL TIRO!

Kyle: imposible.

Endo: ¡AHORA TSUNAMI!

Tsunami: Ok -avanza hasta la mitad de la cancha- ¡THE TYPHOON V3! -patea del balón a la portería.

Keita: ¡TIRO DE LARGA DISTANCIA DE TSUNAMI!

Nasser: lo detendré Sand… -ve a Goenji, Hiroto y Toramaru avanzando hacia el balón- ¡PERO QUE!

Goenji/Hiroto/Toramaru: ¡GRAND FIRE G5! -patean el balón dándole mas fuerza.

Nasser: Sand Tomb -crea las columnas de arena que atrapan el balón y al momento de dar la palmada el tiro vence su técnica- *im… imposible*

Keita: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL INAZUMA JAPAN CONVIERTE!

Pi Pi Piiiiiiiiiiii

Keita: ¡SE TERMINO INAZUMA JAPAN GANA Y PASA AL PARTIDO FINAL DE ESTE TORNEO!

Haruna: ¡LO CONSIGUIERON! -abrazando a Natsumi y a Aki.

Someoka: ¡MUY BIEN! Aunque no juegue -.-

Tachimukai: tranquilo Someoka-san ten paciencia.

Kogure: eso es fácil de decir porque Endo jamás dejara de ser titular ushi shi shi

Tachimukai: cállate Kogure.

Kyle: *nos vencieron, pero como*

Eliza: buen partido chicos.

Ismail: pero no ganamos.

Eliza: a veces no es siempre ganar, si no superarte cada vez y mejorar.

Nasser: aun así…

Kyle: la entrenadora tiene razón, no importa si perdemos esto nos ayuda a mejorar.

Eliza: exacto -mira hacia el banco de Japón donde todos celebran- *les deseo suerte Japón, la necesitaran y mucho*

Al día siguiente

Estadio Wembley, Inglaterra.

Sakura:-se pone en guardia, da un pisotón al suelo y aparece un oso detrás de ella- Bear Dirve -patea el balón.

Comentarista: ¡GRAN TIRO DE LA DELANTERA DE INGLATERRA SAKURA! ¡EL TIRO SE DIRIGE AL ARCO FRANCES!

Lloris:-sus manos se cubre de un aura verde, cuando el balón se encuentra cerca de el empieza a dar varios golpes al aire haciendo que el balón quede suspendido en el aire- Fleur Le Mirage -da una palmada al aire y el tiro empieza a ser cortado por varias ondas verdes mandándolo a volar lejos.

Ribery:-recibe el balón- Matthew -da el pase.

Comentaristaa: ¡MATTHEW ESTA SOLA PARA PATEAR!

Matthew: Mariposa Carmesí -susurrando el nombre de su técnica, crea una atmósfera silenciosa y algo oscura inundada por el sonido de unos cascabeles. Cierra sus ojos por unos segundos, luego los abre para patea el balón el cual toma un color rojo y toma la forma de una mariposa.

Comentarista: ¡GRAN TIRO SE DIRIGE A LA PORTERÍA INGLESA!

Edgar: ¡SHIN EXCALIBUR! -con su técnica repele el tiro lanzándolo afuera del campo.

Comentarista: Edgar Valtinas saca el balón del campo.

En el banco de Inglaterra.

Aarón (el entrenador de Inglaterra en el anime): Ah nada mejor que un buen partido en la gran y hermosa Gran Bretaña ¿no creen?

Jugadores: eh… si… creo entrenador -.-

Aarón: entonces haremos unos cambios Gerrard tu entraras por Lescott.

Gerrard: Ok

Aarón: y por ultimo -dirige su mirada a una chica de 16 años, cabello café tomado en una cola de caballo que miraba una foto- Claire.

Claire: ¡PERDON! Estaba desconcentrada.

Aarón: que no vuelva a ocurrir ok.

Claire: si.

Aarón: me parece bien, ve entras al campo.

Estadio Azteca, México.

Mark: ¡VAMOS DYLAN!

Dylan: ¡OK MARK!

Mark/Dylan: ¡UNICRON BOOST V3!

Comentarista: ¡GRAN TIRO COMBINADO DE MARK Y DYLAN!

VJ:-genera fuego en su mano y el la torna energía oscura- Pared Oscura -golpea el balón liberando grandes cantidades de energía que toman la forma de una pared que manda lejos el balón.

Dos Santos:-recibe el balón- Taisei -da el pase.

Donovan: no pasaras.

Taisei:-recibe el balón- Multiplicación -chasquea los dedos creando varios clones de el que empiezan a dar pases entre ellos.

Comentarista: ¡LANDON DONOVAN ESTA COMPLETAMENTE CONFUNDIDO CON LA TÉCNICA DE TAISEI! -un clon lanza el balón al aire que es recibido por el original Taisei.

Taisei: Tageru -da el pase.

Tageru:-recibe el balón y hace una finta para pasar a varios jugadores rivales- Shirou -lanza el balón.

Comentarista: ¡SHIROU KIYAMA ESTA SOLO FRENTE AL PORTERO!

Shirou:-lanza el balón al aire, salta al igual que Ryuusei Blade pero con su pierna se envuelve en hielo- Kori no Ryuusei -patea el balón a la portería.

Billy:-da unos golpes al aire- aquí vamos -da un golpe envuelto en electricidad que detiene el balón en el aire, luego empieza a dar más golpes a gran velocidad que no logra distinguirse cuando golpea el balón- Jet Gatling -da un último puñetazo al balón enviándolo contra el piso deteniendo el tiro.

Comentarista: ¡BILLY RAPID DETIENE EL TIRO!

En la banca.

Mark:-se acerca al banco- estuvo cerca.

Alba: aquí tienes Mark -le da una botella con agua.

Mark: muchas gracias Alba.

Mac (entrenador de Unicorns en el anime): mejoren un poco el juego Mark.

Mark: si entrenador.

Mac: se ve que están ansiosos por jugar verdad chicos.

Domon: desde hace tiempo.

Ichinose: estamos listo.

Mac: Ok van a entrar.

Domon: ya era hora -sonriendo.

Ichinose: *solo espera Endo, nos encontraremos de nuevo*

Estadio Bernabéu, España.

Vargas: Shion -esquiva un rival y da el pase- Shion.

Shion:-el balón empieza a emanar hielo y empieza a elevarse- Hielo Estelar -patea el balón el cual se convierte en hielo.

Comentarista: ¡HIELO ESTELAR AVANZA AL ARCO DEFENDIDO POR IKER CASILLAS! Casillas: Muro de Fuego -salta y golpea el piso formando un gran muro de fuego que repele el tiro.

Comentarista: ¡TIRO REPELIDO EL BALON ESTA EN LOS AIRES!

Alex:-salta y captura el balón.

Comentarista: ¡ALEX GARCIA CAPTURA EL BALON Y AVANZA A LA PORTERIA CHILENA!

Rojas: te detendré.

Alex: salta y crea una gran aurora que distrae al rival- Regate Aurora -pasa a Rojas.

Medel: de aquí no pasas ¡SLAYER CUT! -da una patada al piso creando una onda roja que le quita el balón al rival.

Alex: maldición la perdi.

Mario: es mía -captura el balón- Iniesta -lanza el balón al aire.

Iniesta: ok te sigo.

Mario/Iniesta:-saltan por el balón y ambos patean de volea- Double Effect -el balón se acerca a la portería con un extraño efecto que impide saber a dónde va el balón.

Yusei: la misma técnica de siempre, Mario nunca cambia -golpea ambos puños creando la mitad de un escudo en cada brazo- Brave Shield -junta ambas mitades para crear un gran escudo que detiene el balón- ok acá….

Pii Pii Piiiiiiiiiiiii

Comentarista: ¡TERMINA EL PARTIDO CHILE Y ESPAÑA EMPATAN A DOS GOLES!

Mario: empate Ò_Ó

Yusei: no inventen… bueno al menos no ganaron.

Mario: pero te hicieron dos goles.

Yusei: humph eso fue suerte, además tu no hiciste ningún gol.

Mario: pues ya veremos en el mundial te pateare el trasero.

Yusei: ya lo veremos, niñato.

Future City, Cuarteles de El Dorado, varios años después.

Heikichi:-observando por un monitor todos los partidos del pasado, Japón contra Qatar, Inglaterra contra Francia, Mexico contra Estados Unidos, Chile vs España- muy bien se aceptan ideas.

Ejecutivo: creo que si interrumpimos al comienzo del mundial seria un movimiento arriesgado.

Heikichi: ¿entonces que quieres que hagamos?

Togurou: actuemos en el comienzo pero como una amenaza.

Heikichi: ok me parece bien, díganle a Beta que tiene un pequeño encargo que hacer…..

* * *

Houkago futari no kyoushitsu de

Watashi wa shizuka ni me wo tojita

Machi kogareteita kono toki kono shunkan

Itsumo yume miteru me ga suki na no

Watashi wo terashiteru aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo

Taiyou boy

Yume wo oikakete hashitteiru

Mirai wo terashiteru aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo

Taiyou boy, taiyou boy, taiyou boooooooooooooy.

* * *

Look iin my eyes

What do you see?

The cult of personality.

Frost: Gracias espero que les guste el capitulo, tal vez no aparecieron todos pero aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo solo ténganme paciencia los exámenes son una pesadilla, bueno me despido soy Frost en este fic Yusei junto a mi fiel amigo Akamaru.

Akamaru: guauf.

Frost: nos vemos ¡SEE-YA!

Canciones (no me pertenecen son propiedad de quienes compusieron la canción).

Opening: Bokura No Goal de T-Piztons and KMC

Ending: Aitsu wa Taiyou Boy (Ending de Inazuma Eleven 2 Blizzard) de Nami Miyahara.


	4. Chapter 4

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5, Oc y técnicas no ajenas a mí tampoco me pertenecen son propiedad de sus autores, palabras entre * * son pensamientos.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaai wo kometeeeeee  
kokoro wo kotoba ni sureba kimochi wa tsu tsu tsu tsutawarunda

ai wo komete kokoro wo kotoba ni sureba  
kimochi wa tsutawarun da  
ai wo komete kokoro wo hitotsu ni sureba  
minna nakama ni narerun da

omoidase yo  
bokura wa shiawase ni naru tame ni umarete te te kitan da  
sou daro!?  
bokura wa shiawase ni suru tame ni umarete te te kita kara

* * *

Un gran pasó a dar ¡EL RELAMPAGO CONTRA EL TIGRE!

Seúl, Corea del Sur.

Endo: ¡GENIAL ESTE ES COREA! -viendo la ciudad.

Hibiki: exacto como es el día antes del partido están libres de recorrer la ciudad.

Todos: ¡HAI!

Kabeyama: ¡AL RESTAURANTE! -corre a toda velocidad.

Hibiki: pero vuelven al hotel en una hora.

10 minutos después.

Goenji: admítelo Endo estamos perdidos en esta ciudad ¬¬

Endo: yo sé donde estamos Goenji no te preocupes… veamos…. señor donde están las tiendas de futbol

Coreano: oenjjog-eulo du beullog ibnida (Traducción: dos cuadras hacia la izquierda).

Endo: eh, como dijo que me llamo O_ou

Goenji: ¡LO SABIA ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

Coreano: joesonghabnida gwihaui eon-eoleul ihaehaji moshaneun (Traducción: lo siento no entiendo tu idioma).

Endo: que yo que O_OU

Coreano 2: eh yo hablo tu idioma -sostiene una lata- quieres una bebida.

Endo: claro gracias -toma y abre la lata dejando salir un chorro de soda impactando en su cara- y eso fue porque ¬¬

Coreano 2: no se -con otra lata- ¿una soda? -mirando a Goenji.

Goenji: no naci ayer se cual es el truco ¬¬

Coreano 2: no sea niña -abre lata dirigiendo el chorro de soda a Goenji.

Goenji: en serio que te pasa ¬¬

Coreano 2: I'm mother father Gentleman.

Endo: ¿es un qué?

Goenji: ya veo porque.

Endo: sabes lo que dice.

Goenji: es una canción de PSY, Gentleman, trata sobre un hombre que actua ruinmente pero se considera un caballero.

Endo: es por eso que no tiran agua a la cara ¬¬

Goenji: más o menos.

Tsunami: hola chicos.

Endo: hola Tsunami, Kabeya… ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASO KABEYAMA!

Kabeyama:-con lengua roja- e eme a engua (Traducción: me queme la lengua).

Endo: ¿eh? ._.

Tsunami: el dueño del restaurante le dio un plato de fideos hirviendo y además tenía ají jalapeño.

Aki: hola a todos.

Endo: ¡AH Y A USTEDES QUE LES PASO!

Natsumi:-con el pelo celeste- no entintaron el pelo ¬¬

Haruna:-con el pelo rojo- la dueña del salón parecía tan amable.

Aki:-con el pelo morado- al final nos dimos cuenta que no era shampoo era tintura para el pelo.

Estilista/Chef: Mother Father Gentleman, I'm, I-I'm, I'm Mother Father Gentleman

Inazuma: odio este país ¬¬

Al día siguiente

Le estadio mundialista de Seul.

Comentarista: ¡ES EL DIA! ¡EL ULTIMO ENFRENTAMIENTO, INAZUMA JAPAN Y COREA LOS TIGRES BLANCOS EN LA FINAL PARA CONOCER AL ÚLTIMO CLASIFICADO EN LA REGION DE ASIA QUE IRA DIRECTAMENTE AL MUNDIAL DE BRASIL!

Inazuma Japan.

Portero: Endo (capitán).

Defensa: Kogure, Kabeyama, Hijikata, Tsumami.

Medio campo: Sakuma, Kido, Kazemaru.

Delanteros: Someoka, Goenji, Hiroto.

Corea del Sur (selección real de futbol).

Portero: Sung-Ryong

Defensa: Hyun-Soo, Ki-Hee, Shin-Wook, Young-Gwon.

Medio campo: Ji-Sung Park (capitan), Chung-Yong, Jong-Woo.

Delanteros: Chu-Young, Heung-Min, Keun-Ho.

Entrenador: Hong Myung-Bo

Kudo: muy bien chicos este esta es la final, den lo mejor de sí para ir a Brasil.

Todos: ¡HAI!

Fudo: ahora yo no soy titular que original ¬¬

Tachimukai: al menos tu jugaste el partido anterior -.-

Banco de Corea.

Myung-Bo: ningún detalle al azar este es nuestro partido más importante ahora así que no quiero errores.

Todos: Ok.

Arbitro: Mamoru Endo capitán de Japón, Ji-Sung Park capitán de Corea acérquense porque se decidirá quién empezara el partido.

Endo: cara.

Arbitro:-lanza una moneda- cara.

Endo: empezamos.

Park: nos quedaremos en nuestro lado.

Arbitro: ok empezaremos hagan un buen partido y que gane el mejor.

Comentarista: Inazuma Japan va iniciar el partido ¿Quién de estas dos selecciones ira a Brasil?

Piiiiiii

Goenji:-da el pase a Someoka

Comentarista: Someoka avanza por el campo rival directo a la portería.

Hyun-Soo:-su pie se cubre en electricidad- Lightning Stun -da una patada al aire lanzando ondas eléctricas que paralizan a Someoka.

Someoka: *maldición no me puedo mover*

Hyun-Soo:-roba el balón- capitán -da el pase.

Park:-recibe el balón-.

Tsunami: no pasaras.

Park: ya lo veremos -lanza el balón Tsunami- Blaze Kick -lanza una patada de fuego al balón que impacta a Tsunami mandándolo a volar.

Comentarista: Park puede mandar el centro.

Park: va el centro -lanza el balón pero es interceptado por Kazemaru- ¡QUE!

Comentarista: ¡KAZEMARU ES RAPIDO ROBA EL BALON CON MAESTRIA!

Kazemaru: Sakuma -lanza el balón.

Sakuma: Goenji -da el pase.

Comentarista: Goenji está libre para lanzar al arco.

Goenji: Shin Bakunetsu Screw.

Sung-Ryong: *aquí viene* -el ambiente se torna negro y el campo se cubre de agua- *Corea será el vencedor* -lanza varios golpes con la punta de los dedos al balón velozmente casi invisibles que dejan el balón estático- Hundred Crack Hits V3 -da una palmada al balón y este pierde toda su fuerza cayendo al suelo.

Goenji: *L-Lo detuvo*

Endo: q-que fue eso

Park: son artes marciales.

Goenji: artes marciales.

Park: Hapkido, el arte marcial del equilibrio de energía, no es necesario la fuerza bruta si no el equilibrio, la fluidez de tus movimientos y tu velocidad de reacción, golpeando repetida veces el balón en distintos puntos este va perdiendo su fuerza de a poco hasta quedar en nada.

Comentarista: ¡SUNG-RYONG HIZO PARECER ESA TAPADA MUY FACIL!

Sung-Ryong: ¡ALLA VA! -lanza el balón.

Comentarista: ¡PASE LARGO A JI-SUNG PARK QUIEN RECIBE SIN PROBLEMAS!

Park:-avanza hacia la portería- Keun-Ho -lanza el balón.

Keun-Ho: prepárense -golpea el piso con el pie y aparece la imagen del gran tigre blanco, patea el balón que avanza débilmente creando ondas de agua cuando bota- Ancestral Roar -desaparece velozmente, apareciendo junto al balón pegándole mientras Tigre sigue al balón.

Endo: God Catch G5 -detiene el tiro pero al momento de impactar el tigre el balón su técnica es vencida.

Comentarista: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL COREA LOS TIGRES BLANCOS SE PONE EN VENTAJA!

Endo: maldición.

Hijikata: tranquilo la próxima lo detendrás.

Banco de Japón.

Fudo: porque tenemos la mala suerte de empezar perdiendo ¬¬ -mirando a el entrenador Kudo.

Kudo: que fuese llamado el entrenador maldito no tiene nada que ver ¬¬

Fudo: pero…

Kudo: ¡NADA!

Fudo: viejo amargado ¬¬

Comentarista: Corea en ventaja, ¿Cómo responderá Japón?

Piiiiii

Kido:-avanza por el campo- *todos confían en nosotros, no vamos a fallar* -es marcado por Hyun-Soo- Shin Illusion Ball -pasa al contrincante- Kazemaru -da el pase.

Kazemaru:-avanza hacia la portería.

Ki-Hee: no pasaras.

Kazemaru: lo veremos -empieza a avanzar velozmente- Shin Fuujin no Mai.

Comentarista: ¡KAZEMARU PASA A KI-HEE, AVANZA POR LA BANDA Y PUEDE MANDAR EL CENTRO!

Kazemaru: ¡HIROTO! -lanza el centro.

Comentarista: ¡KIYAMA LIBRE PARA ANOTAR!

Hiroto: ¡TENKUU OTOSHI V3!

Sung-Ryong: Hundred Crack Hits V3 -repele el tiro pero Sakuma aparece rápidamente- *¡DE DONDE SALIO!*

Sakuma:-cabecea el balón- ¡VAMOS!

Sung-Ryong: ni de broma -se tira y desvía el balón.

Comentarista: ¡SUNG-RYONG DESVIA! ¡CORNER PARA JAPON!

Tsunami: *ok aquí vamos* -mira a Kido y este asiente- The Tube.

Comentarista: tiro de Tsunami va al arco.

Sung-Ryong: voy por el balón.

Shin-Wook: yo también -el balón toma un efecto y va hacia Goenji.

Park: *es un truco*

Goenji:-gira en medio del aire, crea una espada de fuego en su pie- ¡MAXIMUM FIRE KAI! -patea el balón el cual se dirige a la portería a ras de piso con una gran aura de fuego.

Sung-Ryong: Hundred Crack Hits V3 -su técnica es superada.

Comentarista: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL MAXIMUM FIRE VENCE AL PORTERO!

Endo: ¡GRAN TIRO GOENJI!

Someoka: tenías esa técnica oculta eh.

Goenji: un truco bajo la manga digo yo.

Banco de Japón.

Megane: ¡GENIAL ANOTO!

Toramaru: y tu de donde saliste.

Megane: yo de la casa de mis padres.

Natsumi: era de suponer.

Haruna: con esa técnica tenemos la victoria.

Aki: si.

Kudo: no me confiaría de ello.

Todos: ¿porque?

Kudo: olvidaron lo que paso contra Qatar.

Tachimukai: no cree que…

Fudo: si Corea también debe tener esas cosas que el capitán de Qatar uso para anotar, ahora solo deben estar haciendo los tontos con respecto a eso.

En el banco de Corea.

Myung-Bo:-mira al campo- no vamos a dejar que Japón se robe la gloria.

Piiiiii

Keun-Hoo:-avanza por el campo pasando a Kido y Sakuma.

Kogure: Shin Senppujin -roba el balón- Goenji -lanza el pase.

Park: no pasara -salta por el balón.

Kido: si pasara -salta más alto y da un cabezazo- allá va Goenji.

Goenji: ¡MAXIMUM FIRE KAI!

Sung-Ryong: *mierda* -deja pasar el tiro.

Goenji: *Que*

Comentarista: ¡GOOOOOOOL SHUUYA GOENJI ANOTA DE NUEVO!

Kido: *no creo que fuera apropósito, hay algo aquí que no me gusta*

Tsunami: nunca vi a nadie dejar pasar el tiro.

Kabeyama: pero lo que importa es que Goenji anoto.

Hijikata: ojala fuera tan simple de decir.

Piiii Piiiiiiiiii

Comentarista: termina el primer tiempo, Inazuma Japan gana por dos goles a uno a Corea Los Tigres Blancos y momentáneamente esta clasificando al mundial de Brasil.

Banco de Japón

Toramaru: gran tiro Goenji-san.

Goenji: gracias.

Kudo: escuchen, que vamos ganando no significa que se confíen, solo los delanteros y Kazemaru se quedaran en el área rival todos los demás quiero que defiendan a de lugar, no quiero que Corea conecte pases, tiros, nada entienden.

Todos: eh… hai.

Banco de Corea.

Myung-Bo: buen primer tiempo

Park: entrenador deberíamos...

Myung-Bo: si Park… es hora, Japón no pudo evitar esto en el partido anterior, es hora de terminar esto.

Sung-Ryong: ok entonces terminemos con esto... sera el golpe definitivo...

* * *

Houkago futari no kyoushitsu de

Watashi wa shizuka ni me wo tojita

Machi kogareteita kono toki kono shunkan

Itsumo yume miteru me ga suki na no

Watashi wo terashiteru aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo

Taiyou boy

Yume wo oikakete hashitteiru

Mirai wo terashiteru aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo

Taiyou boy, taiyou boy, taiyou boooooooooooooy.

* * *

Don't you see the writing on the wall  
(Don't you see the writing on the wall)  
You're in way over your head  
You're gonna drown in the things that you said

Time has come and gone for words  
A thousands threats I've heard before  
But words are cheap, but lies are big to take

Frost: ¡HOOOLA QUE TAL A TODOS!

I am a paradox, A mystery, A riddle  
A door in your face and only I have the key  
Do understand, you'll be caught in the middle  
Caught in a web by being spun by me.

Frost: hasta ahí no mas la música, gracias, bueno les comento que paso, tenía planeado continuar este capítulo un poco mas hasta dejarlo completo, ¡PERO! Los exámenes de fin de semestre son la próxima semana, sé que no son la gran cosa pero representan el 40% de mi promedio de notas y no puedo dejar pasar así esto como un chiste, así que cuando tenga vacaciones (eso como después del 17 de julio) retomare con todo este fic y varios otros y los terminare.

Akamaru: guauf (en otras palabras esta corto de creatividad por los exámenes ya que si le va mal reprueba).

Frost: algún día sabré que dices tú Akamaru, pero bueno lamento dejar la historia hasta aquí pero debo hacerlo, todavía acepto Oc dejen sus review si quieren aparecer, soy Yusei Frost Bravo junto a mi fiel compañero canino Akamaru.

Akamaru: guauf.

Frost: hasta la próxima ¡SEE-YA!

* * *

Canciones (no me pertenecen son propiedad de quienes compusieron la canción).

Opening: Bokura No Goal de T-Piztons and KMC

Ending: Aitsu wa Taiyou Boy (Ending de Inazuma Eleven 2 Blizzard) de Nami Miyahara.

Cancion que me representa: No More Words de Endeverafter.

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo.

Endo: no puedo perder… todos confían en mí, no pienso caer ni menos ahora. En el próximo capítulo de Inazuma Eleven Brasil 2014 "Las alas de la gloria, la definición de la final"


End file.
